¿Sí o no?
by The hazel-eyed bookworm
Summary: 'Me estoy garantizando un pase directo al Infierno.' Franco nunca pensó que la persona de la que se iba a enamorar sería justo él. Si esto era pecar, entonces le encantaba. *Fic experimental. Franco/Valentín*


**A ver chicos, no me maten cuando lean esto. Me propuse un desafío para mejorar mi escritura -escribir sobre un género que nunca escribí, sobre unos personajes a los que nunca escribí. ¿Qué mas inusual que esta pareja? Consideren esto un experimento, y por favor, no me reten ni nada.**

* * *

(Mansión de Noah y Azul de noche)

Franco miró a Valentín de nuevo mientras el chico luchaba contra los deberes que se había autoimpuesto. El que Valentín tratara de cumplir con unos pocos deberes si eso ayudaba a su familia adoptiva le parecía bien, pero si ya estabas dos horas para resolver un problema de matemáticas…

Lejos de aburrirlo, el castaño se encontró hipnotizado por los gestos del pequeño. Se veía gracioso cuando miraba con ganas de asesinar el cuaderno que tenía delante.

-Me parece que lo tendrías que dejar por un rato.- dijo el villero cuando vio a Valentín nuevamente borrar la mayoría de lo que había escrito.

-Okey. Esto es imposible.- bufó Valentín, sin necesitar ningún otro incentivo para dejar el lápiz y la goma. Franco sonrió al ver al ojiazul mirando al cuaderno como si este le hubiera insultado. Valentín notó la mirada y sonrió sin darse cuenta. Ya que sin darse cuenta, a él también le gustaba observar al muchacho que una vez lo había salvado de una paliza.

Franco volvió a sonreír mientras le explicaba al más chico los conceptos básicos de la fotografía (sospechaba que cualquier tema hubiera sido elegible para que Vale se sacara de la cabeza tantos números, pero al verlo tan embobado con su discurso, no le importó.)

Muchos pensaban que tanto Franco como Valentín eran marginales sin causa ni futuro. Pero eso no era del todo verdad. Ambos estaban comenzando a rehacer sus vidas, por una vez aislados del entorno que tanto daño les había hecho. Franco no quería perder todo lo que había hecho. ¿Pero cómo se los iba a explicar a los demás? ¿A Azul? ¿A Matías?

¿…cómo les iba a explicar que se había enamorado de Valentín?

-Dejá, te ayudo.- Algo se revolvió en el estómago de Valentín al notar a Franco acercarse a él y sentarse. En lugar de comentar en eso, dijo: -¿Vos sabés de matemáticas? ¿ _Vos_ , de _matemáticas_?- repitió para cerciorarse. Franco le devolvió la mirada por bastante tiempo, algo ofendido.

 _'¿Qué estoy haciendo?'_ se preguntó Franco, apartando la vista de su amigo y concentrándose en el cuaderno que tenía delante. Tenía que tener algo raro en la cabeza, la verdad. Una reacción normal que uno tendría cuando uno se da cuenta que le atrae alguien bastante más pequeño que él del mismo género sería… extrañarse o darle cosa. En lugar de eso, Franco se encontró preocupándose.

No, en lugar de ponerse incómodo –teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran varones y ninguno había dicho nunca nada sobre ser gay- Franco se encontró preocupándose. Se preocupó de que quizás estuviera tratando a Valentín de manera diferente, o que lo comenzara a ignorar, o lo que más le preocupaba era lastimarlo de alguna manera…

-Ni idea como hacer esto.- dijo Franco al fin. Valentín sonrió sin ganas. –No importa, le pido a Devi que me ayude más tarde.-

* * *

(Dos meses más tarde, mismo lugar)

Valentín estaba tirado en el pasto mirando el cielo. Últimamente no se hablaba mucho con nadie, ni con Devi ni con Franco. Algo había cambiado entre ellos. No sabía si Franco podía notarlo, pero Valentín sí. Y no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, sólo sabía que lo hacía estar mucho, mucho más consciente del fotógrafo.

A causa de esa maldita sensación, Valentín había estado estudiando a Franco. Y había cosas…cosas de las que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Una vacilación antes de un toque en el hombro o brazo, el hecho de que él era el único que no lo trataba como un nene, sino como un igual –esas cosas eran muy visibles para Valentín ahora, pero lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía cómo se sentía su amigo. ¿Qué clase de amigo era si no sabía eso?

Franco siempre sabía lo que Valentín sentía. Hasta con el asunto de robar, él comprendía. Era el único que lo hacía.

-Las cosas cambiaron para bien.- se atrevió a decirle al cielo como si éste le hubiera hecho una pregunta.

-Bueno saberlo…- una voz habló desde la derecha de Valentín.

La voz fue suficiente para hacerle abandonar su postura relajada y terminar en cuclillas, aún después de haber reconocido esa voz.

' _Una costumbre del orfanato, supongo.'_

-Franco…- dijo Valentín, volteando la cabeza para ver a su amigo.

-No quería asustarte.- dijo el mayor mientras se tiraba en el pasto junto a él.

\- No es nada…estaba en la luna.- rió Valentín.

Silencio pasó entre los dos muchachos, pesado e incómodo, nada parecido al silencio acompañador en el que usualmente se sumían luego de sus conversaciones. Este silencio daba a entender que había algo entre ellos, algo que necesitaba ser dicho.

-¿Qué querías decir…las cosas cambiaron para bien?- Franco preguntó cuando no pudo soportar más ese silencio. Su voz sonaba insegura –como si no supiera cómo iba a reaccionar el ojiazul a su pregunta.

Valentín sonrió al cielo. –Nada…han cambiado mucho las cosas. No estoy en un orfanato, tengo una familia, amigos, a vos…- dejó la frase sin terminar mientras miraba unos pájaros volando en el cielo.

Hubo una pequeña vacilación antes de que el silencio fuera nuevamente roto. -¿…y vos no me consideras tu amigo?-

-No, vos sos…otra cosa.- suspiró Valentín. –No lo entiendo muy bien, pero es así. Me estoy dando cuenta que hay muchas cosas que no sé acerca de las personas y las relaciones y todo eso.-

Valentín oyó la cabeza de Franco moverse mientras él lo miraba, una pregunta en toda su mirada. De repente Valentín notó palabras en su boca que no había querido decir.

 _'¿Por qué es siempre Franco el que me hace decir cosas que no quiero decir?'_

Valentín no respondió, en lugar de eso dejó que las palabras dejaran sus labios. -¿Cómo es…enamorarse de alguien? Es algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

El pequeño prácticamente pudo notar a Franco quedándose inmóvil.

-Bueno, enamorarse…hmm…- tosió un poco para aliviar su voz súbitamente helada, pero no serviría de mucho si no sabía que decir.

Valentín sonrió a modo de disculpa. –No es nada. Supongo que es algo que debería preguntárselo a otro…-

-No,- dijo Franco al fin. –Es…difícil de explicar, digo. No creo que sea igual para todos pero…para mí es como algo que controla todos tus pensamientos y emociones. Te causa mucho lío porque quieres que esa persona sea feliz, pero sabes que para eso tú debes ser infeliz. Es darle a una persona mayor importancia de la que te das a ti mismo.- pausó por un tiempo, pensativo, para luego continuar. –Es un sentimiento que puede hacerte tan feliz que tu corazón puede explotar –o tan triste que tienes ganas de esconderte para siempre- pero aún cuando duele no lo querés dejar de sentir. Aunque quieras…es algo que te ata a esa persona y hace que quieras estar con ella para siempre…que querés tener a esa persona para saber que lo que está pasando es real…meh, no tiene mucho sentido pero así lo siento yo.-

Valentín miró de nuevo al cielo. –¿Es así como m- como se siente? Suena…doloroso.-

-Puede ser… Pero no siempre.-

Franco dudó. Había notado cómo Valentín estaba pendiente de cada palabra. Sabía que era muy probable que Valentín no sintiera lo mismo por él, pero seguramente era algo, no? Tenía una clase de amistad que desafiaba la razón a veces –podían notar cuando el otro estaba mintiendo, aunque eso fuesen raras ocurrencias. ¿Estaba bien empezar por esto y dejar que el tiempo pasara, paso a paso?

Mientras Franco pensaba en eso, Valentín decidió que sí, estaba enamorado de Franco. Era algo que lo sospechaba desde hace mucho. Quería amar a Franco para que no sintiera esos efectos negativos del amor, sino que los compartiera. Quizás podría hacer lo que Franco hizo por él –Franco lo había salvado, lo había ayudado.

Azul no sabía lo que dejaba.

Valentín quería amar a Franco porque quizás ambos terminarían más felices por eso.

-¿Empezó así? ¿Tan…fuerte?- Valentín emergió de sus pensamientos. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo y notó que él también lo estaba mirando, sus ojos se encontraron, oscuros y claros.

Franco negó con la cabeza. –No, empezó como algo sutil, pero creció muy rápido.- Valentín trató de no abrir los ojos como platos –su relación con Azul no había comenzado así ni a palo! Y… ¿era su imaginación, o Franco se estaba sonrojando?

-¿Cómo así?- preguntó Valentín, acercándose un poco.

Ver a Valentín tan cerca de él incitó a Franco a moverse. El castaño dejó sus urgencias de su corazón llenarlo y de repente estaba a centímetros del otro chico. No dejó a su cabeza tiempo para decirle por que esto era una mala idea.

Franco se adelantó un poco y sus labios se posaron en los de Valentín.

Franco había estado seguro de que el chico reaccionaría enseguida, que se apartaría, que se alejaría.

No había anticipado que Valentín se acercara más. _'Me estoy garantizando un pase directo al infierno."_ pensó Franco.

A cierta distancia, Inti-quien había estado buscando a Franco desde hace rato- miraba boquiabierto la escena delante de él. Sus pensamientos eran confusos, tales como: _'Franco ¿qué hacés?' '¿No ves que es un nene?' '¡Si vos ya tenés novia, dejá de aprovecharte de él!'_

Sin embargo, una única idea estaba nítida en su mente:

 _'Mierda, mierda…Ian me va a matar…'_

* * *

 **Este seguirá siendo un Oneshot. Si alguien lo quiere continuar, díganme. Esto era simplemente algo para pasar el tiempo y engrandecer el nro de fanfics de Aliados.**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **H. E. B.**


End file.
